Kouga
by inu-dude15
Summary: Kouga decided that Inuyasha is his true love, but how will Inuyasha react? Notice: Mature Content
1. Chapter 1

Kouga : Chapter 1 Kouga Chapter 1

Alright, this is my second Inu/Kouga fic. I hope you like it. I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue. NOT FOR KIDS!! VIOLENT CONTENT!!

Kouga stood in the tree looking out over the clearing. He was still deciding how best to draw Inuyasha's attention. It seemed like a millenia ago when he finally decided that the hanyou was his real intended, not the miko. In reality, it was only a week or two ago, though he'd spent that time worrying over how best to approach his hanyou. He was unsure on whether he should draw Inuyasha away and sneak up on him, or if he should just go by his instincts and court the hanyou outright. His only fear of telling Inuyasha outright in front of everyone was that Inuyasha would reject him and avoid him whereas if he snuck up on the Inu, he would have a better chance of convincing him that they should be together. The more he thought about it the better drawing Inuyasha away from Kouga's primary competition sounded. He knew that Kagome mattered a lot to Inuyasha, though he really didn't think Inuyasha wanted anything more than a friendship with the miko teen. He could see why, it really went against a demon's nature to mate with their natural enemies, most mikos despised demons and tried to purify them on site. Not to mention, all those sits couldn't be helping with their relationship, Kouga knew that though Kagome didn't mean it, everytime she sat Inuyasha she was stripping away a little bit of his pride, which was more important than life itself in the eyes of most Inu youkai. He could only imagine how bad it must feel to be driven into the ground for trying to fight back against your rival, something Inuyasha had to go through seemingly everytime Kouga showed up.

That settles it then, I'll just go down there, ask to talk to Inuyasha in private, and then tell him how I really feel somewhere where Kagome won't be able to interfere. Perfect. The wolf demon said to himself as he jumped down, careful to keep downwind of the camp. A demon's strength, intelligence, and cunning were serious areas that demons looked at when selecting a mate. Though Inuyasha might not notice, his inner demon would certainly be offended if he walked above wind of the camp and didn't try to display some of his abilities to the hanyou. Kouga silently picked up speed as he made his way towards the camp, glad the miko was asleep. He knew she had sensed his shards, but had failed to say anything, probably because she was tired. It really was ridiculous, Kouga was glad he hadn't taken Kagome, all she did was ride around on that weird contraption of hers and bitch about being tired even though she seldom actually took part in their battles. Inuyasha fought with everything he had, got beaten half to death, then got up to keep walking only to get sat by Kagome. That thought suddenly gave Kouga the urge to hit Kagome, which really was only natural seeing as he already considered Inuyasha to be his mate and all Kagome did was pile drive him into the ground. Kouga quickly came upon the camp and jumped up to the highest branch he could find in the nearby trees. He softly whistled trying to only capture the hanyou's attention. Inuyasha indeed heard the noise and came to investigate, hand on his Tetsuiga. Kouga caught the scent of something on Inuyasha, but couldn't accurately determine what it was, though he had an idea that would explain why the hanyou seemed to be blushing.

What are you doing here Kouga! Inuyasha said a lot louder than Kouga would have liked.

I came to talk to you Inuyasha.

W-Why?

It's something private, can we talk somewhere else?

What's going you two? Kagome said as she awoke from her slumber.

Damn! Kouga thought as he saw the miko wake up.

So uhh, can we go talk real quick Inuyasha?

Umm, I guess so.

Hey, were are you guys going?

I just need to talk to Inuyasha in private for a second, we'll be right back Kagome.

The discussion between the three had quickly awoken Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara who all came over to see what all the noise was about. Kouga quickly led Inuyasha off into the forest to talk to him. After a few minutes, the others decided to follow the two canine youkai to make sure they didn't try to kill each other. As they got closer they made sure to be silent so as not to alert the two youkai of where they were.

Soo, what did you want to talk about Kouga?

Well, I wanted to talk about us Inuyasha. I don't want to fight with you anymore, in fact I want to be a lot closer to you.

W-wait, WHAT?

Inuyasha, I want you to be my mate. Kouga said unhesitatingly as he wrapped his arms around the hanyou. Inuyasha was so stunned he didn't even realize what Kouga was doing until the wolf demon's lips were pressed against his own. Inuyasha made a half-hearted effort to push the demon away but quickly gave in and relaxed in Kouga's arms. Kouga tilted Inuyasha's neck up and started kissing and nibbling on the hanyou's neck.

Kooouuugggaaa.

Yes my love?

What are you doing?

Pleasing my mate.

Whoa, hold on wolf! i'm not your mate damnit!

Yes you are Inuyasha, though you may not bear my mark, I won't stop until I have you as my mate, so just relax and enjoy.

F-Fuck you K-Kouga!

Sorry Inuyasha, but I'm the alpha in our relationship, though maybe I'll let you for your birthday.

Inuyasha continued to try and fight off Kouga but to no avail, the wolf was to damn strong. Inuyasha tried to draw his Tetsuiga but was quickly stopped and instead had his arms forced to his sides by Kouga's grip. For the first time in many, many years, Inuyasha felt absolutely helpless and vulnerable. The horrible feeling in his stomach threaten to turn into tears as he continued to fight a useless battle against Kouga.

Don't cry my puppy, I want you to be happy. Just relax and let me take care of you, I know deep down you want someone to look out for you, like you have to look out for the others. I promise Inuyasha, I'll never hurt you or abandon you, I love you far to much to do something like that.

Why do you even want me Kouga?

Because, you're strong, loyal, dedicated, and beautiful as well.

w-what?

Of course, you're a perfect mate for me. I know now that you are the only one that I could ever want to be with.

Inuyasha was stunned by Kouga's sweet words. He had never been able to trust other demons and now this powerful wolf youkai was asking for him as a mate. He really didn't know what to say. He had always assumed he would either be with Kagome or Kikyo, but definetely not Kouga. He had never felt anything for males before, but he had to admit that the ookami holding him was pretty damn hot. Inuyasha felt a strange warmth flood through him as Kouga wrapped his arms around the hanyou in a much more relaxed way, hugging him instead of pinning him. Without realizing what he was doing, Inuyasha gently wrapped his arms around Kouga's waist and leaned his head against Kouga's shoulder.

There you go Inuyasha, just relax and let go. I promise you'll always be safe in my arms.

Inuyasha gently kissed under Kouga's jaw and went back to resting his head against the ookami's shoulder. Suddenly Kouga reached around and bit into the back off Inuyasha's neck, marking him as belonging to Kouga. Inuyasha held back a cry which quickly faded as the healing effects of Kouga's saliva kicked in and healed the bite almost as soon as Kouga stopped drawing blood from it. All that was left was a tattoo like mark that was two grey colored fangs surrounding a decorative letter A( the fangs showing inu's mate was ookami, the A showing his mate was an alpha).

Kagome and the others arrived a few minutes before Kouga marked Inuyasha. At first they thought Kouga was attacking Inuyasha, but quickly saw that Inuyasha wasn't fighting back very hard. When Inuyasha kissed kouga's neck, Kagome almost ran over to the two and sat Inuyasha but stopped when she saw Kouga bite Inu and saw the bite heal instantaneously. Inuyasha sensed Kagome's approach and motioned for Kouga to stop.

Kouga, you have to go now!!

Hell no! I'm not leaving my mate.

Look, Kagome's coming, so go!

huh, fine I'll go for now, but I'm coming back for you tonight. Take care my love, I can't wait to see you again.

Kouga gently kissed Inuyasha's lips and ran off leaving a stunned hanyou in his wake. Inuyasha honestly didn't know whether or not he should follow his demon instincts and go running after Kouga. His human side was saying that he only belonged to Kagome, but his demon side was screaming that he was Kouga's mate and as such should be with him so that Kouga could mate with him. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha demanding an answer to what had happened. Inuyasha instantly turned red and tried to hide his face.

Inuyasha, what were you doing with Kouga!!

N-Nothing you wench! Leave me alone idiot!!

SIT!!

Nothing happened

Haha Kagome, I don't have to listen to you anymore.

How did this happen?

Actually Miss Kagome, Inuyasha's being bitten by Kouga makes him belong to Kouga, and a submissive demon can only answer to one dominant, which is obviously Kouga.

I ain't no submissive, Myouga!

Oh really master Inuyasha, then that mark of ownership on your neck is just a symbol of Kouga's submission. Congratulations by the way, Kouga is an excellent mate to be sure!

Kouga isn't my mate!! He just ran up to me and bit me, it doesn't mean anything!

Actually it does, a mark of ownership like this one only sticks if the submissive demon accepts the dominant as it's mate and master.

WHAT!!

uh, w-well, it is true Master Inuyasha, you have let Kouga mark you as his uke.

INUYASHA!!

K-kagome?

How could you?

Inuyasha.

Kikyo?

Why did you let that demon mark you, did you not promise me your soul?

I-I'm sorry Kikyo, but I guess I'm not going to hell with you.

Yes you are Inuyasha, even if I have to kill you to drag you there!

Kikyo was stopped from carrying out her plans by a brutal kick by Kouga. He had sensed something wrong and had decided to turn around and watch over Inuyasha to make sure he was okay. He had heard the dead miko's words just as he had arrived and had unhesitatingly killed her.

Thanks Kouga. Goodbye Kikyo, may you be at peace now.

You okay Inuyasha?

Yeah, I'm fine Kouga.

Alright then, I'll see you later my love.

Kouga quickly sped off now that his mate was out of danger. He was glad Inuyasha didn't get hurt, but was saddened by the way that Inu had sort of brushed him off. But, then again, Kagome was right there so it was only natural he would act uncaring towards Kouga. With that in mind, Kouga smiled lightly and decided to get something that would really show Inuyasha that he could take good care of him. Inuyasha went back towards the camp the others had set up. He was pissed that they had had the nerve to actually stalk him like he was some criminal, not to mention he was pissed that he hadn't been able to spend some more alone time with Kouga. He was really glad inwardly that Kouga was courting him and wanted him as a mate. He just hoped that Kouga would come back after he'd been pushed away so roughly.

LATER THAT NIGHT!!

Inuyasha and the others were sitting around a campfire they had made. Kagome made ramen and gave it to everyone, taking special care to spill some in Inuyasha's lap. Suddenly Kouga came up with a huge buck he had killed. Inuyasha blushed lightly, realizing that the gesture was made towards him, and Kagome starred at the dead deer in shock.

Hey, Inuyasha! I got you dinner.

Uh thanks Kouga, that's one hell of a buck.

Ohh my god!! How could you kill that poor little creature!! You two are sick!!

Little creature, Kouga grunted, this thing ways a ton! And for your information, demons need raw meat to survive, and killing deer is one of the most humane ways to get raw meat.

Oh really! Then what would be the un-humane way? Kagome said angrily.

Killing humans.

WHAT!!

What can I say, demons are rough, well most demons are anyway.

Kouga left with Inuyasha to go eat their deer away from Kagome. Kouga hadn't even thought about how grossed out Kagome was about seeing dead animals but was very glad knowing she wouldn't follow them this time. The two ate next to each other in pretty much complete silence, only asking each other a few questions every now and then. When they had finished eating, Kouga gently sat back in a nearby tree and motioned for Inuyasha to join him. He pulled Inuyasha into his lap kissed his neck lightly. Inuyasha rested his head against Kouga and looked up at the quickly darkening sky, suddenly realizing no moon was rising in the sky.

Ohh shit!

What's wrong babe?

Tonight's the night I turn human.

Really, Kouga said interested in seeing his mate as a human.

Yeah, and now I'm about to turn, just wait for the sun to fully go down.

When the sun did go down, Kouga was amazed at how beautiful Inuyasha was as a human. He couldn't be happier with his choice in mate. He really couldn't wait to take Inuyasha back to their den so he could fully take Inuyasha as his own.

Inuyasha fell asleep in Kouga's arms feeling for the first time safe as a human, and Kouga couldn't have been happier until he caught the scent of none other than Naraku.

Suddenly Naraku was upon them and had a very malicious look in his eyes. He stared at the human Inuyasha and the way that Kouga was holding him. Suddenly, a way to hurt both of them deeply crossed his mind and he decided to act on it.

Naraku! You're dead!

Oh really Kouga, you're gonna defeat me all on your own? I really don't think so, besides I'm not interested in you any way.

Inuyasha staring at the evil hanyou in front of him, wondering what he meant. Suddenly, there was a dark presence behind him and a pair of arms gripped him tightly. Naraku began to take off with Inuyasha, who struggled in vain to get away from the spider youkai. At the last second he threw the Tetsuiga towards Kouga hoping it would work like he hoped it would. Kouga was left standing there confused as Inuyasha was carried off by Naraku. Without thinking, Kouga grabbed Tetsuiga and realised he hadn't been burned by the shield's barrier. Just experimenting, he tried drawing the sword and was amazed when it transformed in his hand. Kouga was mildly surprised at the heft of the old sword, but quickly filed that thought away as he took off after Naranu and his intended mate. Kagome and the others had sensed Naraku and soon saw Kouga running with a transformed Tetsuiga to their infinite surprise. They quickly jumped on Kirara and took off after him but quickly were left behind by the pissed off wolf youkai.

NARAKU'S CASTLE

Inuyasha awoke and felt cold metal on his wrists and ankles. He was leaning against a wall with his hands chained above his head and with his feet spread apart by a heavy steel bar. He realised his clothes had been stripped away and suddenly wondered why he was even alive, he didn't have any shards on him that would give Naraku reason not to kill him. Suddenly, the dreaded spider walked into the room and gave Inuyasha a devilish grin.

Hello Inuyasha, I hope you find your accomodations to be, cozy.

Fuck you you sick bastard. What do you want anyway?

To do what I failed to do fifty years ago. Ruin your life and break your heart irreparably.

What the hell are you talking about?

Well, I see you are now in love with that wolf. I must say you're quite the player. Too bad the last time you'll see him is when he begs for his life on this very floor, that'll be right before I cut his head off.

Don't you dare! I swear I'll kill you if you even think about touching Kouga!

Alright, then we will go with Plan B.

What do you mean?

The other way for me to ruin your life. You see, Kouga is a leader of the wolf demon tribe and I doubt he'll want to mate someone who has already been taken. Hell, I doubt he'd even come for you if he knew what I'm about to do.

Why don't you just kill me already you sick, twisted bastard!

No, that would be to easy on you. I want you to beg for me to end your worthless life. And don't even think about suicide, I'll make sure you're kept safe from your self at all times.

Naraku moved behind Inuyasha and was about to make good on his promise when suddenly an explosion ripped through his castle. Through the smoke, Kouga appeared holding the Tetsuiga in his hands. When he saw Inuyasha restrained and Naraku standing behind him, he instantly knew what Naraku had been planning.

Well hello Kouga, you're just in time for the show. Don't worry, I'll give Inuyasha back as soon as I'm done with him, I promise.

Kouga stepped forward and swung the Tetsuiga with suprising speed, almost taking Naraku's head off in the process. Naraku jumped back and shot his tentacles out towards Kouga. He quickly side stepped and slashed them to bits. Suddenly Naraku charged him and almost knocked him down but Kouga managed to jump back intime and swung the windscar at Naraku. Naraku almost missed being hit by the energy blast but still got clipped by it and felt part of his body being obliterated by the golden beam. Kouga threw several more windscars and all of them clipped the evil hanyou. As Naraku went to retreat, he started breaking his castle down into a miasma, intending to kill the still chained Inuyasha. Kouga went to throw one final windscar and kill the bastard but Naraku motioned for him to stop and pulled out a key from under his baboon pelt.

Unless you want Inuyasha to die, you won't throw that sword.

Give me the key Naraku!

Go fetch.

Naraku threw the key into a thick part of the miasma and disappeared Kouga quickly grabbed it and unlocked Inuyasha from his restraints. He quickly picked up the unconscious hanyou and ran far away from the castle. He thought he heard the others arriving as he was leaving but he didn't care. He only cared about the naked half-demon in his arms who happened to be burned by Naraku's miasma. Kouga stopped at a hot spring and quickly got undressed. He lowered Inuyasha into the springs and quickly got in himself. He sat back against a rock and pulled his intended mate into his arms. He saw that the sun was almost starting to rise and also saw that Inuyasha's breathing was becoming more and more ragged, the miasma had scorched his vulnerable human lungs. Tears started forming in Kouga's eyes as he realised he might lose Inuyasha. He silently swore to himself that if Inuyasha did indeed die, he would track down Naraku and tear him limb from limb. Thankfully, the sun quickly rose and Inuyasha demonic powers returned, allowing him to quickly heal. Within minutes he woke up and looked up at Kouga.

Kouga, what happened?

Naraku grabbed you, he-he tried to rape you.

Did he actually do it?

No, I was able to stop him, but he got away before I could kill him.

Thank you Kouga.

Inuyasha started to push away from Kouga to leave but Kouga quickly grabbed him, which caused Inuyasha to cringe in fear, remembering his abduction by Naraku.

Inuyasha, what's wrong? Kouga asked as he pulled the hanyou close to him.

I should go Kouga, you wouldn't want some who's been tainted like I have.

Whoa, hold on! You're not goin anywhere! I love you Inuyasha, and I'm taking you as my mate no matter what.

Do you really mean that Kouga?

Of course I do Inuyasha, you're always safe in my arms, I promise I'll never let him touch you again.

The two sat back down in the hot springs and were surprised to see Ginta and Hakkaku appear.

Are you guys okay? You just took off from Naraku's castle.

Yeah we're okay,could you go back to our den and get Inuyasha some clothes. I think the miasma destroyed all of his stuff, actually could you get me another set too, the armor I had on smells like death, I think it even got into my tail.

Yeah no problem! See ya Kouga and Inuyasha!

The two ran off leaving Kouga and Inuyasha alone once again. That is until Kagome and the others showed up, which pissed Kouga off to no end

.

What are you two doing? Kagome said in an accusing tone.

Trying to wash off Naraku's miasma, what's it to you? (Kouga)

Kagome glared at Kouga, and got it returned in full by a particularly pissed off ookami youkai. Kouga wrapped his arms around Inuyasha and pulled the half-demon close to his chest. Inuyasha blushed, though he made no move to get out of the strong wolf's grip. Miroku came up with Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat.

Here's your robe Inuyasha.

Thanks Miroku.

Don't mention it.

Come on Inuyasha, let's go.

What are you talking about Kagome?

I mean come on, let's GO Inuyasha!!

Get out of here Kagome, Inuyasha isn't going anywhere with you.

Yes he is Kouga!!

Inuyasha nearly got raped you fucking idiot. He's staying with me, the only person here who can actually protect him.

But he was with you when Naraku grabbed him.

Inuyasha was a 100 yards away from me when Naraku showed up. It wouldn't matter if you were holding him when Naraku showed up, he would still have grabbed him. So don't even start with me Kagome, I'm really not in the mood to listen to your bullshit. Why don't you all just leave Inuyasha and I alone for a little while.

No way, I'm not leaving with out Inuyasha!!

The hanyou pulled his body closer to Kouga's, which caught the wolf demon's attention. Kouga pulled Inuyasha closer to his muscular frame in an attempt to soothe the frightened youkai. Kouga knew it wasn't Kagome that was scaring Inuyasha, it was the fact that she'd undoubtably leave the inu on his own at some point and give Naraku the perfect chance to grab Inuyasha again, or so Kouga thought.

Fuck!! The spider thought to himself. This can't be happening to me!!

Naraku's injuries were far, far worse than he had thought they were. The wounds Kouga had dealt him weren't healing, and in fact they were only getting worse. Naraku then realized why. Several times, the windscar had traveled through the miasma before striking Naraku. And the increased strength of Naraku's miasma stopped it from being out right demolished by the Tetsuiga's attack. Instead, the Windscar changed the miasma and hurled it back at Naraku.

Poisoned with my own miasma, the evil hanyou said to himself, how fucking ironic.

Naraku tried his hardest to fend off the powerful poison in his bloodstream, but it was no use. It only toook a few minutes before the powerful spider hanyou took a last ragged breath and died. Though the group didn't realize it, it was over. The spider demon was dead, and Kouga was now free to take Inuyasha as his own.

Look Kagome, you can't protect Inuyasha. I can, I can take Inuyasha back to my den where he'll be completely safe from Naraku. So just leave us alone cause Inuyasha is staying with me, his mate.

I don't care about your stupid mate thing, your both guys anyway, how can you have a bond with each other.

I doesn't matter that Inuyasha is also a male Kagome, because almost all demons can have a pregnancy. And though you might not care about mating bonds, Inuyasha does, and being Inuyasha's seme means I can command him to stay with me. So, give up and go home Kagome.

NO!! I'm not leaving without Inuyasha!!

A tear ran down Inuyasha's face and he tried to get even deeper into Kouga's warm embrace. He was horrified that Kogua would let Kagome drag him away. Inuyasha was terrified that Naraku would come back, and he knew that the only person who stood a chance of protecting him was Kouga. Plus, Inuyasha knew he was in love with the wolf, and he didn't want to leave his mate's embrace. Kouga noticed the tear Inuyasha had shed and rage started bubbling inside him. Kouga's inner demon started screaming for Kagome's blood.

Notice: Kouga & Kouga's inner demon

How dare that BITCH hurt our bitch like that. KILL HER!! (Inner demon)

No, I'm not gonna kill Kagome, though it is a nice thought. By the way, do you have to refer to Inuyasha as our bitch? (Kouga)

Well, he is. Now get rid of that stupid miko or I'll take over, and I'm not kidding. (Inner demon)

Calm down, I'll handle her. If we go all enraged and slay her, it won't make Inuyasha feel any better. It'll probably just scare the hell out of him. (Kouga)

Fine, but you better get rid of her soon. Or we're gonna find out just how much our bitch cares about that stupid miko. (Inner demon)

Look Kagome, I've really had enough of arguing with you. To tell you the truth, my inner demon would like to come out and tear out your throat right about now. So, why don't you just leave my b... Inuyasha and I alone, and go home.

Hey, did you just call me your bitch?

Sorry, it was my inner demon trying to talk there.

Inuyasha responded by slidng a hand in between Kouga's legs and running his hand along Kouga's very impressive length. Kouga suppressed a moan, and turned away from Kagome and the others. Kouga leaned down and pressed his lips to Inuyasha's, savoring the taste of his uke. Inuyasha continued to gently tease his mate, imagining what it would be like to take Kouga's massive cock in his ass.

What are you two doing?

Nothing Kagome, now please leave.

No, not without Inuyasha!!

I'm staying with Kouga, Kagome. I'm sorry, but I don't want to leave my seme, not when Naraku's still out there(or so Inuyasha thinks).

But, Inuyasha...

What. I told you, I'm sorry but I'm staying with Kouga and that's final.

Fine then, screw you Inuyasha!!

Kagome ran off and the others followed her. Sango gave the two a cold glare before going off after Kagome, and Miroku seemed hesitant to want to leave. Shippo hopped on Kirara's back and the two followed after Sango. Inuyasha tried desperately to hold back tears. Kagome's words stung him horribly. She had been the one to free him from that tree, he'd hoped that she would have been happy for him. Kouga pulled Inuyasha close to him in an effort to console his puppy. Kouga himself was seeing red after seeing what Kagome had just done to Inuyasha. The hanyou had tried to be nice, but that bitch miko had insisted on making him feel horrible. Kouga knew that if he ever caught Kagome alone she was gonna be in trouble. Kouga tilted Inuyasha's head up and captured the hanyou's soft lips with his own. They shared a tender, passionate kiss for a minute before gently breaking it. Kouga looked down at his young mate, awestruck by the inu's beauty.

Hey do you want to get out Inuyasha?

Sure, where do you wanna go?

I figured I'll go grab us something to eat and we can make a camp somewhere.

Alright.

The two got out of the water. Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat had cleaned itself of any miasma, but Kouga's pelt and armor were permanently embedded with the horrible smelling miasma, so Kouga decided to just go naked, stopping at his pelt just to grab a couple things he had in the inside pockets. Grabbing a length of rope and a small glass dildo he had in his pelt, Kouga decided to use a little show of dominance to play with Inuyasha. As Inuyasha pulled his Robe of the fire Rat on, Kouga put the dildo into Inuyasha's ass, despite his protests. Kouga then put Inuyasha's hands behind his back and bound them snugely, before runnning the rope under Inuyasha and bringing it back up to tie it around his cock and balls. Kouga then took hold of the long end of the rope and began to use it to guide Inuyasha around by it. Kouga's final trick was to take the last item in his pelt, a soft silkily blindfold, and wrap it around Inuyasha's head, blinding him and making him reliant upon Kouga. Kouga then put both of their swords through the loops in Inuyasha's robe and began to lead the hanyou to a good rest spot. Inuyasha had no choice but to follow Kouga to wherever he took him, and that thought quickly made Inuyasha hard, which embarassed the hanyou to no end. After walking for a while, Kouga found a place that seemed suitable and stopped. Kouga led Inuyasha over to a tree and sat him down against it, deciding it was time to give Inuyasha a small lesson. Kouga opened Inuyasha's kimono and began to stroke the young inu off. Kouga continued to tease Inuyasha, building him up to orgasm but stopping before he could cum. Inuyasha tried everything he could think of to make himself cum, but with his hands bound he was helpless against Kouga's teasing. After a few hours of teasing which was driving Inuyasha crazy, Kouga decided that he needed some pleasure himself, and started stroking his own cock. Kouga quickly came and shot his load all over Inuyasha's stomach, making the hanyou mad. "Damn it", Inuyasha thought to himself, "Why does he get to cum and I don't".

Ugh, I'm tired, talk to you in the morning babe. Kouga said as he pulled the blindfold off of Inuyasha's eyes and pulled him into his arms. Kouga quickly fell asleep with his uke safe, though Inuyasha was still painfully aroused with no way to finish himself.

Alright, das ist it for now!! I'll try to update soon.

Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Kouga : Chapter 2 Kouga Chapter 2

Hello!! Sorry that I haven't updated in so damn long, I just kind of accidentally forgot about this fic while I was busy with other ones. Hope you like it, please leave feedback!! NOTICE: MATURE CONTENT, YAOI!! Enjoy!!

Inuyasha awoke to feel that he still had his hands tied behind his back, and his robe was around his arms only. Inuyasha also realised that Kouga was gone, which scared the inu. Why would he leave me like this? the hanyou thought to himself, frightened to be alone after what Naraku had almost done to him. Fortunately for Inuyasha, Kouga had only gone in search of breakfast for the two of them. Kouga quickly found a good size deer and pounced. Kouga jumped on it and swiftly broke it's neck, killing the creature almost instantly. Kouga then picked up the animal and carried it back to his mate. Kouga remembered he also had to tell Inuyasha the good news. Inuyasha's servant, Myouga, had informed him of the discovery of Naraku's corpse. Apparently, the Windscar had laced itself with miasma and poisoned the spider to death. Kouga honestly couldn't have been happier. First the Birds of Paradise were taken out, and now Naraku was dead. That left no one to interfere with him starting a family with Inuyasha. Kouga quickly got back to his intended mate, and gently dropped the deer he was holding. Kouga crouched down next to Inuyasha and pulled the inu into a commanding kiss, clearly showing the dog demon who was the alpha in their relationship. Kouga had to fight the urge to fuck the young demon right on the spot, hunting always did get him in touch with his more primal side, and the inu below him was practically begging to be mounted.

Morning Inuyasha.

Morning to you too. Why didn't you take me with you when you were hunting?

Because, it's my job to provide for you. Plus, you looked peaceful and I didn't want to disturb my lover. Now, ready for breakfast?

Sure.

Inuyasha sat up expecting to be eating the deer, but Kouga had other ideas. Kouga grabbed Inuyasha's head and pointed it at his now erect cock, which prompted the inu to start sucking off his seme. Inuyasha tilted his head slightly and tried to take Kouga's entire length into his mouth. Though he managed to get a lot of it, Inuyasha just wasn't able to get all of the wolf's 13 inch long cock in his mouth. Inuyasha let Kouga's cock fall out of his mouth for a second, taking the time to blow over the head of Kouga's cock. The wolf demon couldn't help but moan at Inuyasha's attentions, and soon he couldn't take it. Kouga grabbed his uke's head, and pushed it onto his cock. Inuyasha went back to sucking on Kouga's cock, and soon the wolf demon reached completion. Kouga shot his first couple spurts of cum into Inuyasha's mouth, then pulled out and shot his last couple onto the half demon's face, marking the young dog demon with his cum. Kouga rubbed his seed in, before unbinding Inuyasha's hands. As the two were eating they're breakfast, Ginta and Hakkaku came running up to them.

Hey Kouga! The two shouted as they ran up. Ginta had a bunch of fur pelts in his arms, which Inuyasha took as their clothing. Ginta gave Kouga a pelt identical to his old one, and told him that his armor would be finished soon. Ginta also had a short, more revealing pelt that Inuyasha realised was for him. Kouga quickly put it on Inuyasha, instantly glad that Ginta had picked this particular pelt for inuyasha to wear. The fur was short and barely came down to the bottom of his ass, which Inuyasha realised would give Kouga a nice view whenever he bent over. Inuyasha had to admit though, the fur was comfortable and soft. The snug material was actually starting to make Inuyasha harden again, which instantly showed up.

I guess you like it Inuyasha.

Kouga.

What? You look good in it. Well, should we get going back to our den?

Don't we have to kill Naraku first?

Well actually, your gonna love this. Your servant Myoga stopped by early this morning and told me that Naraku's corpse has been discovered. Apparently, the Windscar picked up some the miasma and it poisoned him to death.

Really?

Yep. Now there's no one to stop us from being together. So, ready to go to your new home?

Sure! But do you think you could make me cum already?

Of course baby.

Kouga quickly took Inuyasha's cock and started jerking the hanyou off. With his arousal level still high it didn't take long before Inuyasha came and shot his load over Kouga's hand. Kouga quickly licked up Inuyasha's cum, enjoying the taste of his mate's seed. Once Kouga had finished lapping up Inuyasha's cum, he grabbed his hanyou and started running towards their den, Ginta and Hakkaku following closely behind. By the end of the day, the four arrived at the den. Inuyasha was suprised by the size of the place, the wolf demons had carved out an entire mountain and set it up as their home.

Alright, there's chapter two. I will try to update soon. Please leave FEEDBACK!! BYE-BYE!!

Previous Chapter


End file.
